Nightclub Chaos
by TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds
Summary: Hermione dearest is a lightweight and when some slut flirts with her man at a club she shows that blonde how to work it...  Dramione mostly. Other pairings: GinnyHarry LavenderRon ParvatiDean LunaNeville and GeorgeOC. T for sexual and alcoholic content


"Uhh Harriett?" "hmm?" "some blonde is flirting with Draco" Harriett Potter glanced at Ginny Weasley and tilted her head sideways towards the bar where a ruddy blonde dressed in very, very little was pressing her body against Draco Malfoy.

Harriett snorted and turned back to her martini "this is gonna be messy" she said taking a sip of the fruity drink. Ginny slid off her stool and put her elbows on Harriett's shoulders to watch. Sure enough the pair saw a bushy brown head bobbing through the crowd. Hermione was normally a very calm, level-headed woman but after one shot of vodka the fire in her rose to an alarming level. Nobody crossed a drunk Hermione…this blonde was going to the hospital

Harriett crossed her slim legs and leaned back "ooh this could get ugly" Ginny looked nervous "should we do something?" she asked the brunette who shook her head "let's see what happens"

Hermione Granger had been having a great time dancing with Luna Lovegood and Lavender Brown when she saw that slut rub her body all over her man. She narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips thrusting her chest out, she sashayed up to Draco's other side.

When Draco caught sight of her and breathed a sigh of relief…until he realized she was very drunk. This was bad. He needed to get her away from the blonde. Now.

Hermione lowered her eyelids and shot a sultry gaze at the woman "hey honey, you're not doing it right" she said sweetly. The blonde raised an eyebrow "excuse me sweetie?" she asked in an equally saccharine voice obviously drunk.

Hermione raked her fingers through Draco's silky white blonde hair tilting his head back. His breath caught in his throat, he was both enjoying and hating what she was doing to him. She kissed his mouth and feathered kisses down his nose, chin and throat. When she reached his neck she sucked on it straddling him.

A moan escaped his mouth as he pulled her closer to him. He swallowed thickly leaning against the bar pulling Hermione with him. The feel of her breasts through her thin shirt made his heart race. Despite being drunk, Hermione was still lucid enough to fix her cold hazel eyes on the blonde "that" she said with finality "is how you do it right" she sneered and slid her hands under Draco's shirt.

The blonde was dumbstruck but laughed. This was gonna get ugly Draco thought "you've got to be kidding me" she said striking a pose and pushing herself up against Draco "_this _is how you do it" she wiggled her hips on his groin.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the woman and Draco was trying his best to ignore the blonde giving him a lap dance "it might be a good idea if you leave before this gets messy" he muttered to the blonde

"How old are you anyways honey?" the incensed blonde sneered "are you even old enough to be here?"

Hermione smiled a smile that was both seductive and dangerous at the same time.

"You're a little _too _old to be here sweetie" she said in a syrupy voice "and to be dressing that way?" she jutted her hip out and pretended to study her "I can see that icky blue vein on your chest…in fact, my grandmother might have a nice sweater that would suit you much better than that getup" she cooed.

The blonde's eyes darkened "why you little…" she raised her hand

"We'd better get over there" Harriett said sharply to Ginny, Luna, Parvati and Lavender who nodded

"Time to go" Ginny announced arriving out of the blue followed by Luna, Parvati, Lavender and a highly amused Harriett still sipping her drink.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had shown up in case they were needed to pry Hermione off the blonde.

Harriett slanted a sly smile at a handsome young man with orange hair. She tilted her head as George rested his chin atop her shoulder from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist "what's going on here?" he asked curiously. Harriett smirked and leaned against him straw in mouth "some slut was flirting with Draco. Hermione had three Kansas Slammers, an appletini and four vodka shots. Hermione is pissed"

"Looks more like murderous to me" he said eyeing the situation as amused as his girlfriend "are we gonna leave?" Harriett nodded "unless we want to testify at sweet little Hermione's murder trial we might wanna get out of here"

"Pssh murder, we've all seen that" he said and Harriett snorted "no let's get her home so she and Draco can blow off some steam"

George smirked catching her straw in his mouth and taking a sip of her drink "what about us?" he asked and Harriett smirked "let's get everyone home first" he pouted and let out a whistle signaling the gang twirling his car keys on a finger "bus is leaving, let's start moving bodies people!" he shouted. Lavender, Luna and Parvati rushed off to find Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom in the crowd.

Draco got off the stool pulling Hermione with him. She giggled, cherry cheeks flushed and tugged his zipper. She leaned over his shoulder and called back to the blonde "it was wonderful meeting you honey…now go back to your nursing home" she gushed at the furious woman.

She purred at Draco and tugged at his pants. He captured her hand in his and she pouted "wait till later" he said to her and she whined, gazing up at him seductively through her eyelashes. This was going to be a goooood night.

George unlocked his car and everybody piled in all in different states of inebriation. Harriett glanced in the back. Fortunately Mrs. Weasley let them borrow her van otherwise there wouldn't be enough room had George brought his car.

Hermione decided to pull a different version of the buddy buckle: she straddled Draco facing him and began kissing his neck.

George glanced in the rearview mirror when he heard Harriett gag and his lips curled into a smirk; oh he liked being the designated driver.

Draco had different thoughts entirely…

**A/N First Dramione…hope it was good. Soo our pairings are: **

**Draco/Hermione of course**

**Ginny/Harry**

**Lavender/Ron**

**Parvati/Dean**

**Luna/Neville**

**George/Harriett(OC)**

**Any guesses to who the blonde was? *hint* first name begins with and 'A' and last name begins with a 'G' anyone who guesses right gets a cookie :D**


End file.
